


Supportive Sister and Overprotective Mothers

by storm_8



Series: Joys of Motherhood [38]
Category: Women's Murder Club (TV)
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_8/pseuds/storm_8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily approves of Ashley's new relationship; their mothers are overprotective and can't agree on whether their children should be allowed to date at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supportive Sister and Overprotective Mothers

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the show or its characters. I merely borrow them for everyone's enjoyment.  
> I do own the original characters: I am quite fond of them!  
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Takes place right after "Not-yet-but-soon-to-be-girlfriend".

Ashley flopped back on her back releasing a long sigh and covering her eyes with an arm. A goofy smile spread across her lips before she could help herself.

An outstretched finger appeared out of nowhere and lightly poked the brunette on the side. “You’re smiling like a total idiot, you know that?”

The brunette removed her arm and grabbed the jabbing finger, glaring at her sister.

Lily smiled wide and patted one of her sister’s cheeks affectionately. “That was a good game. It’s a pity you didn’t win. Steven ‘you-can’t-resist-my-charm-so-we-should-date’ Meyers sure could have used the ego and ass kicking...”

Ashley chuckled, agreeing wholeheartedly with her sister. She scooted over on her bed and the younger redhead laid down next to her.

“The guy really is a pain in the ass...” The brunette muttered, staring at her ceiling, goofy smile returning.

Lily giggled. “You know, Sam can’t stand his blonde bimbo girlfriend either. If I didn’t like her before, I would now. So, this is me saying that you actually have good taste in women and I totally approve your newfound relationship!” she stated with a cheeky grin.

The older girl huffed and blushed slightly. “I wasn’t aware I needed your approval...”

Her sister pretended to look scandalized. “Ashley! Of course you need my approval! I mean, really?! You _always_ need sisterly approval for all your relationships!” She then dissolved into giggles at her own silly logic.

Ashley looked at the redhead like she had finally lost it and then started chuckling. “Lily, you’re absolutely insane!”

“Course I am! Have you _met_ my family?! One of my mothers is a cop, the other sneaks into crime scenes; one of my aunts pokes around dead bodies all day, the other acts like a teenager more than we do, and the other scares her employees half to death with just a look... I’d be seriously worried if I _wasn’t_ insane!”

The brunette burst into laughter; Lily was absolutely right in her assessment.

******

 

“Girls! Dinner is ready!” Lindsay bellowed from the kitchen, setting the table.

A few moments later the two teenagers appeared in the doorway. Lily skipped to Martha’s bowls and proceeded to have a one sided conversation with the waiting dog while arranging food and water for her.

“You forgot to mention before that you also talk to a dog… It only adds to your insanity.” Ashley said with a grin, grabbing the salad bowl off the counter and setting it on the table.

The redhead girl giggled, giving Martha an affectionate pat on the head before sauntering over to her seat next to her sister.

“And just what are you girls talking about now?” Cindy inquired, sitting down as well.

“About how I’m insane. And how I actually approve of Ash’s new girlfriend!” Lily replied with a cheeky grin to her frowning sibling.

The brunette smacked the other girl on the arm. “Lily! How many times do I have to tell you that Sam is not my girlfr-…” She trailed off, realizing how no longer true that was. Her sister burst into a fit of giggles, which only made the older girl blush and mutter under her breath.

“I believe that after that little show today, Sam _is_ your girlfriend…” Cindy stated with a grin.

“Are you going to talk about the birds and the bees again?! Because I still haven’t recovered from the first time.” The older teen said with a huff and glare. “And there was no show! We were just… uhh…” She trailed off with another blush, not knowing how to finish that thought.

Both mothers exchanged a look and smiled in amusement. Lily grinned at her sister and patted her head, much to the older girl’s annoyance. “Not to worry big sis! We won’t tell anyone that you and Sam were kissing in the moonlight…” She then put on a dreamy expression and clasped her hands together for effect. “Aww, how romantic! You really are a softie on the inside!”

Ashley didn’t know whether to be angry or start laughing. She resorted to smacking the redhead on the arm. Hard. And then she grinned idiotically, thinking back to what had happened in the parking lot of her school. Sam was a really good kisser. And she was beautiful too.

“Oh, God! Make her stop!” Lily whined, a look of mock horror on her face. “She’s starting to look like you…” She pointed an accusing finger to her brunette mother, who merely raised an eyebrow.

“Lily.” Cindy admonished good-naturedly. “Leave your sister alone. Soon enough it’ll be you looking at nothing with a silly grin on your face while thinking about some handsome _friend_ of yours…”

The girl made a gagging motion, her nose wrinkling in disgust at the prospect of exchanging kisses with any of the boys she knew.

Lindsay’s amusement over the situation was immediately replaced by an angry scowl. “No. No. There will be no kissing boys, or silly grins about boys or even _thinking_ about boys until you’re… like… 27 years old or something.”

Ashley snorted and Lily giggled.

Cindy turned to her lover with a frown of her own. “Lindsay! I mean, honestly! You can’t prevent your daughter from dating or even-”

“Sure I can!” The inspector interrupted. “I’m her mother and the boys _will_ stay away from her if they know what’s good for them!”

The two teenagers watched the argument with bewildered expressions, trying very hard not to burst out laughing.

Food completely forgotten, the reporter turned in her chair to face the brunette. “So, you’re encouraging Ash to go out with Sam; you even think it’s endearing and cute and about time something like this happened. But if it happens to Lily you’re going to what? Glower and growl and wave your gun at any male who shows any interest in her?”

There was a pause, in which Lindsay seemed to ponder her lover’s words, before a grin split her features and she nodded her head. “Yes, I think that’s about it…”

Lily and Ashley laughed at their redhead mother’s dumbfounded look.

Until Cindy realized the brunette was purposefully trying to irritate her. “ _Lindsay_!” She said exasperatedly. “I was being serious here!”

“So was I!” The other woman defended amidst chuckles, before turning a serious expression on her youngest daughter. “No dating until you’re 30! Understood?”

The redhead girl giggled again.

“So let me see if I understand this nonsense correctly…” Ashley stated, gathering everyone’s attention. “According to mom…” She pointed to Lindsay “I can date whomever I want, or in this specific case, I can date Sam. But Lily is not allowed to even _think_ about it.” Then she turned to her redhead mother. “And you think Lily should be allowed to date whomever she wants, but you nearly threw a fit at the possibility of _me_ starting to date. Is that it?”

The women wore thoughtful expressions before turning to each other. They started to bicker, accusing each other of being too overprotective, declaring that they should let their daughters decide who they wanted to spend time with, arguing that men only had one thing on their minds and shouldn’t, therefore, be allowed within a 5 mile radius of Lily.

Their daughters watched in amusement. Lily leaned in close to her sister and said in a loud whisper, making sure she would be overheard by the quarreling parents “Wait until aunt Jill hears about this… She’s gonna have a field day!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the list of the chronological order of the fics in this arch:
> 
> \- Chaos and Squirrels Abound  
> \- Crazy Relatives  
> \- Girlfriend  
> \- Not-yet-but-soon-to-be-girlfriend  
> \- Supportive Sisters and Overprotective Mothers  
> \- Football and Bruises  
> \- Sam's Birthday Present


End file.
